Can't Forget
by Goia-Chan
Summary: Kurt can't forget what Karofsky did to him. He thinks about it all the time and have bad dreams about it every night. Blaine notices something's wrong when Kurt freaks out when they're intimate. Rated M for boyxboy action in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm breathing heavily. It felt so good to get it all off my chest. Karofsky is just standing there, wordless. He didn't think I had it in me, huh? I'm proud of myself for talking back at him. He's just looking at me with those ice-cold eyes. He stretches his arms towards me and grabs my face. And then he kisses me. It's so unexpected; I don't know what to do. It's not a gentle kiss, but a rough and hard one. I can feel his tongue pressing my lips apart, trying to enter my mouth. I immediately react and push him away. The disgusting feeling of his lips on mine lingers. I look at him, and he's not pleased at all. The ice-cold in his eyes are replaced with anger and rage as he punches the lockers. _

_I look at him with horror in my eyes and slowly walk away from him. His hand slides down the lockers as he starts walking after me, faster and faster. Unexpectedly I hit the wall and I'm trapped. I cover my mouth with my hands and close my eyes hoping that he'll just turn around and leave. But he doesn't. I feel his hand caressing my chin slowly and gently. All of a sudden he rips my hands away and replaces them with his lips. This time he uses even more force to break into my mouth with his tongue. Tears stream down my face as his hands brutally touch every part of my body. I try to push him away once more but Karofsky's too determined. The rage from being rejected rules his mind, and he starts to fondle my belt. He makes his way down, and then I abruptly scream._

I finally open my eyes and I'm met with my roommate's concerned face.

"Dude, are you alright? You were kinda screaming, and it's freaking 4 am." I look around me just to make sure that I'm still not dreaming. But everything looks as normal as it can be, and Jeff's face is for sure not going to transform into Karofsky's.

"I'm fine Jeff, just a bad dream," I smile half-heartedly, and hide myself under the covers. I hear Jeff sigh and make his way to bed.

"I'll let you off this time, but the next time you scream like all your clothes have been trashed, I want an explanation. I'm worried dude," I didn't really sleep anymore before my alarm clock went off.

The walk from class to warbler's practice seems unusually long today. I'm not sure if it's because I'm so lost in thoughts or if my legs just won't move any faster.

"Kurt! Wait up!" I turn around and see Blaine running cheerfully towards me. My boyfriend ever since he kissed me a week ago. I push my thoughts about the bad dream away and force a smile on my face. Hopefully I look normal.

"Kurt, is there something wrong? You look a little weird," So much for normal.  
"It's nothing, just tired. Thank God it's Friday!" Blaine raises his right triangle eyebrow, not so very much convinced. But then he suddenly grabbed my arm and grinned larger than the big bad wolf. I stared at him while we were walking down the hallway. After a while he cleared his throat and looked at me.

"Wes is going home for the weekend, so I'm all alone in my dorm room. I think it's about time we have a Harry Potter marathon and convert you to a big nerd like me," The grin on his face grows even bigger, which I didn't even think was possible. I make a weird snorting sound while laughing; Blaine's face is so hilarious.

"What's so funny about Harry Potter? " Blaine looks at me with a confused face. I giggle a little before I straighten myself up. I grab his arm and squeeze it.  
"It's not Harry Potter, it's your funny face! But you're on. Sounds nice to just hang out without school and other people around," A genuine smile appears on my face and I turn around and look at Blaine again.  
"So my face is funny, huh? I know you like it anyways," He places his arms around my waist and pulls me into a quick kiss.

"Showtime," he says before taking my hand, leading me to Warbler's practice.

Warbler's practice goes by in a blink. Singing songs, exchanging glances with Blaine, getting lost in thought again and again. I just can't stop thinking about that dream. What if Karofsky comes after me? What if he comes to Dalton looking for me? What if he tries taking me away? I don't want to see him, and I want to stop thinking about that stupid dream. I'm spending my entire weekend with my boyfriend. And it's going to be awesome. At least I hope, but it kinda depends on Harry Potter. I'm bringing my musicals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say thanks for the nice reviews on the first chapter of this story ! And to all the people who read it, it made me so happy that I wrote the second chapter in the blink of an eye! (After three cups of tea too)  
Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this one too **

**Hugs from Goia-Chan ^-^  
**

* * *

After changing my clothes 14 times I decide to go with a simple grey cardigan, my favorite scarf, and white, skin tight jeans. I grab the musicals I picked out to watch after Harry Potter and run out the door. The thought of spending the weekend with Blaine makes my heart almost skip a beat. Finally in front of Blaine's door I take a deep breath and knock slightly on the door. Blaine immediately opens the door with a big goofy smile.  
"Oh, there you are. I've been waiting for you forever," I can't help but chuckle a little as I walk in taking the door with me. I notice Blaine is just wearing a simple T-shirt and slacks; he looks wonderful even in that.  
"Wow Kurt, you look amazing! You do know this is just my room, not a fancy restaurant?" Blaine pulls me close and gives me a little peck on the cheek.  
"Every day is an opportunity for fashion," I say to him in a playful way as I make my way out of his arms and onto the bed.

"So how long is this going to take? I brought some musicals we can watch when we're done with Harry Potter,"  
"Uhh, I don't think we'll have time for anything else but Harry Potter," I look at him in confusion.  
"There are kinda 7 movies and each of them lasts for almost two hours if not more," I make a gun out of my fingers and point them towards my head. Blaine looks at me with a confused face before I "pull the trigger" and drop dead on my stomach.  
"Oh, come on Kurt! It's gonna be fun! If we start at once, we'll be done by 7 AM," I make a grunting sound from the bed in disapproval. I hear Blaine turning the TV on and pop in the DVD; looks like I don't really have a choice. Blaine sighs and walks over to me.

"Kurt, if you won't watch the movies, I'll refuse to watch ANY musicals at all," I open my eyes wide and stand up on my knees in the bed.  
"But you promised!"  
"You promised me Harry Potter," Like always, Blaine raises his triangle eyebrow and stares at me with his wonderful eyes. An idea pops up in my head, and I blush slightly.  
"Fine, but only if you k-kiss me,"

At first Blaine looks surprised, but then he smiles and sits down on his knees on the bed. He puts his arms around my waist and draws me closer. My heart is racing so fast, and I'm lost in Blaine's stare. At last our lips connect, and I'm pretty sure that my heart just broke the speed record. Sure, Blaine and I kiss at a daily basis too. But in a moment like this, when we're all alone and Blaine looks at me like that, everything changes. I link my arms around Blaine's arms to deepen the kiss. I close my eyes and just feel Blaine; his lips, his strong hands around my waist and the feeling of being connected to him like nobody else.

I can hear the movie start, but Harry Potter will just have to wait. I'm pretty sure the magic won't go away, and I certainly hope the magic in this kiss doesn't either. Unexpectedly I can feel Blaine's tongue on my lips, requesting permission to enter. I immediately open my mouth and let Blaine explore. It feels so good it almost hurts, and it's all because of Blaine. His hands start moving around, feeling my body. He unbuttons my cardigan and slowly pulls it off. A little moan comes from my mouth when he lifts my shirt slightly up and touches my chest. I run my fingers through his hair, which for once isn't gelled down.

All of a sudden Karofsky's face appears in my mind. The feeling of fear strikes me, and I push myself away from Blaine. I fall down on the floor and I'm so grateful it wasn't a long way down.  
"Kurt! Are you alright?" Blaine sits down at the floor in front of me.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I look at him and try smiling.  
"The movie has started! I, I just didn't want to miss the beginning. Since we're gonna watch it all night, I should at least understand something, right?" Blaine looks extremely confused, and open his mouth to say something but I immediately stop him.

"Make some room now; I wanna sit in your lap so I don't freeze to death," I move over to Blaine and grab his arms. I cross his arms around my waist and cover his hands with mine. Then I turn slightly around and give him a peck on the cheek.  
"You're absolutely wonderful," He still looks confused but just shakes his head and tightens his grip around me. I snuggle up even closer and try focusing on the movie. Karofsky's face still lingers in my memory, but I shove the thoughts away.

"Weirdo," he whispers in my ear in a low voice.  
"Shhhh, we're watching a movie now. By the way, what's a hagrid?"


End file.
